Fixing A Broken Heart
by ellaswedenxoxo
Summary: Toby left Spencer all alone, but why? Will Spencer ever know? And what happends when Emily starts to fall for the broken-hearted Spencer? Do Spencer feel the same about Emily? I am not the best at English, so please respect my spelling. Not that good at summaries. Review and I will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hi guys! I decided to try out and write my own fanfic.. This one is going to be a Pretty Little Liars FanFic, and I really hope you will like it! I am not the best at English, so I hope you will be ok with my spelling. AND: The beginning is inspired by New Moon. But anyway, here goes nothing!**

**DISCLAIMER: As I mentioned, this is a pretty little liars fanfic. And as much I would LOVE to own PLL, well... You can't always get what you want, right? PLL belongs to Marlene King, and Sara Shepard. The only thing I own are the characters that I made up.**

Spencer watched as Toby walked away from her. He had said his goodbyes, and then dumped her in the forest, leaving her heart broken. She felt empty, no; she didn't feel anything at all. She looked at Toby's back, and runned after him. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, TOBY! PLEASE!", she yelled after him as tears fell down her cheek. Toby didn't answer, and Spencer stopped running. What the heck is happening?!, she thought, and looked down. When she looked up again, Toby was gone, and she was completely alone in the forest. Spencer finally got her senses back, and she wished she hadn't.. She felt just like she had been ripped into pieces. What the fuck just happened?, she thought, and wished she had no idea. She wished that she could completely forget about what happened. Forget about HIM. But unfortenetly, she couldn't. Spencer started to feel dizzy, and then she falled asleep hitting the cold, hard ground...

A/N: What do you think? :D Love it? Hate it? Please leave review and I promise I will write more as soon as I get a chance to. And, thank you for taking the time. This chapter is just kind of a prolouge, that's why it's so short. The other chapters will be longer, promise!

Hope you liked it.


	2. Broken With A Chance

**A/N: So, hi again guys! Thank you soo much for the time you guys take to read this story, favorite it, follow it and review it. It REALLY means alot to me guys, so thanks again! And special thanks to: Parker5000, Craycrayforshay and cooljuli000.**

AND: Sorry if I'm spelling anything wrong. I'm always doing the best I can. But anyways, let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: Hello, we meet again.. I know I already told you; but this is just a reminder.

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. All the credit goes to Sara Shepard and Marlene King. The only stuff I do take credit for is the characters that I create. Thanks!

Previously on "Fixing A Broken Heart":

'What the fuck just happened?", Spencer thought, and wished she had no idea.

She wished that she could completely forget about what happened.

Forget about HIM. But unfortenetly, she couldn't.

Spencer started to feel dizzy, and then she falled asleep hitting the cold, hard ground...

When Spencer woke up, she wasen't laying on the cold, hard ground

anymore. She was in a bedroom. And it was not her bedroom..

Spencer quickly jumped off the bed, with her fits in the air, ready for a fight.

"Take it easy Spence, it's me", a worried voice said. Emily..

"W-what happened?", Spencer asked Emily, trying to calm down.

"Well, I was going out for a walk, and then I found you sleeping in the forest.

I called dad, and he helped me taking you here. We couldn't take you to your place,

and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I hope it was okay, Spence. Please don't be mad at me or Wayne..", Emily explained rushing up on the last part.

"Spencer started to feel empty ones again. All the memories, and thoughts of Toby

leaving her in the forest rushed up to her mind. Spencer felt a tear rolling down her cheek,

and she started to cry, sitting down on Emilys bed.

"Spencer!", Emily sounded really worried, when she sat down besides Spencer,

putting her arm around Spencer's little body.

What's wrong?", she asked slowly, biting her lip. It took a while for Spencer to respond, and when she did so, her voice sounded very... glass clear. Like you heard right trough it.

"Toby broked up on me", Spencer said, using that voice, as she looked down at the floor while more tears came. Emily didn't answer, and Spencer continued;

(FLASHBACK FROM WHEN TOBY LEAVED SPENCER;)

Spencer sat down at her desk, doing some homework.

She had to finish her essay about something, and she couldn't concentrate at all.

But it wasen't to wierd. Toby was on his way over here. They were going to go camping, and it took about 2 months and a week to convince her parents. But using her "Lost-Puppy-Eyes", as CeCe called it, and about 2 speeches about how "Mature Spencer was now, that she won't do anything stupid, and that they're just going to go camping; nothing less, nothing more", finally convinced both of them. But the last part was a lie. Spencer and Toby both needed each other. She knew it. He knew it. Spencer decided to continue with the essay about something later, as Toby would be here in any minute.

Spencer heard a knock on the front door, and went to go opening it.

"Hi Spence", Toby said in his calm voice. "Hi, Toby!", Spencer said, sounding so very happy, as she kissed Toby. Toby responded her kiss, but not in the same way he always used to. No romance. No urge. No need. No pasion. But Spencer decided to ignore it, taking it like he was nervous about they going camping.

Spencer took her stuff that she had with her, yelled a: "Bye mom, dad! See you on sunday!", and walked down to Toby's car. Toby opened the passenger seat for Spencer, and she jumped in and put her stuff in the back seat. It was almost no space for her stuff, almost the whole back seat was full with camping stuff that they will need.

He told Spencer a long time ago that he had alot of camping stuff in the garage.

Jenna used to camp alot, before "The Jenna-Thing" happened.

Toby jumped into the driver seat, and the car started to move.

Spencer smiled the whole way, every smile showing off her exitement,

and her perfect teeth, of course. Toby then pulled of, parking his car.

Spencer removed the seat belt, opened the passanger door and jumped out,

feeling the fresh air hitting her. "This is going to be so much fun!", Spencer said sounding like that so very happy teenager again. "Yeah, we are going to have some fun here", Toby amswered; sounding not so happy. He felt bad for Spencer, I mean. He was going to break up on her soon, and she had no idea at all. But he had to do this. He just had to. There was no turning back, no skipping part and no backing part.

"Let's go take a walk, get some fresh forest air, and then come back later to fix everything", Toby said; it wasen't even a question.

Toby dragged Spencer into the forest, and Toby could tell byher reaction that she was chocked, and maybe even a little bit scared.

When they came into the middle of the forest, Spencer stopped to get some air, and catch her breath. "Wow, Toby. What's all the rush about?", Spencer asked confused.

"I'm sorry Spencer. But this is almost the ony way. The other way is to kill you, and I wouldn't be able to live with that soo.. Bye, Spencer. Have a good life. Please forget about me. It's best that way", he said not even looking sad or sounding sad at all.

Spencer just stopped with everything. She couldn't feel anything. She just felt empty.

Toby started to walk away from her, feeling one teardrop falling down his cheek.

But it was not for Spencer. He didn't even think about her anymore.

She didn't mean anything for him, really. She was just in th way of what he needed, and maybe, just maybe she had been a little help finding it. But that's all. Away from that, useless. Nothing to waste more time on. The time she spent with her had actually been way to much...'Bye Spence', he thought one last time, looking up at her, before dissapearing from view.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Oh, Spencer. I am so sorry for you. How dare him leave you alone like that in the forest, what a douche!", Emily yelled walking across the room. Emily felt very sorry for her best friend, her soul mate, and vice versa. And she felt a rush of anger about Toby. 'He is so dead!', Emily screamed in her head.

"Calm down, Em. Before you pass out, your face is totally red", Spencer said, giving Em a weak smile. She actually felt a little better.

Emily calmed down, and her face turned back to normal.

She then started thinking about the good things about this, something she always did to calm herself down, when there was something bad going on.

It didn't take long before she started to think about one thing, that was so good,

that Emily actually could start jumping around.

'The good thing about this is', she thought; 'Now I might have a chance to win her heart', she finished and started blushing as she looked down on Spencer...

A/N: Thank you so freakin' much for reading this!

Hope it's long enough for now, I really got alot of things on my mind for now.

And please, no bad comments or PM's about how wrong I am about Toby/Keegan. I really love him, but I wanted to kind of make a twist like this. Hope it turned out good.

Exited about next chapter? I am :D Thank you again, you really make my day when you review, follow and favorite this FanFic. Keep it up! Until next time: 3. Oh, I'm sorry for the other upload, FAIL! Hope it works this time :)


	3. Authors Note! IMPORTANT, READ!

A/N: Hi guys! This is just a quick A/N. I just wanted you to know that I will be doing chapter 3 of "Fixing A Broken Heart", as soon as I get 5 or at least 3 reviews :) It would mean the world to me if we could reach thay goal!Yay! :D

I also wanted to tell you that I am so very sorry about chapter 2: "Broken With A Chance". It was a big fail, really. I try to put as much effort as I can in my chapters, but sometimes it just goes crazy! please forgive me :3

That was all I had to say :) Thank you for taking the time! And help me reach the goal :D 5 reviews, we can do it together! :DD


End file.
